Descendants
Descendants (Descendance in French) is a French Cartoon Network original fantasy-adventure animated series centered around the adventures of six siblings and their quest to bring back their own kind. It aired in France and the USA on Cartoon Network on August 11th, 2016. New episodes currently air every week on Saturdays. Descendants is the first non-American Cartoon Network show in the States to be an immediate success; gaining over 46 million viewers solely on the premiere night and flooding with critic reviews praising the animation style and story. On IMDb it received a 9.1 out of 10 rating. Overview Narration from the pilot episode; In a realm called Antaria, different magical beings along with humans and animals had been used to living together in peace, AND THEN THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED. Just kidding, that was Avatar. Here, the Aliotropes attacked. Mainly their attack was centered at the Fyrotropes, human beings naturally born with powers of some sort. They killed thousands of them and destroyed the Elixir that gave them their power. They destroyed all existence of Fyrotrope kind. Except for one couple. Now, this couple had hid in another realm, a realm with ordinary human beings. They knew they were possibly the only remaining Fyrotropes left, and they would soon be killed. Not wanting their kids to die as soon as they were born, they gave them each away to six different homes to be raised by the mortals of that realm. Several years later, the Elixir that had once been destroyed was restored, but required the touch of a Fyrotrope to activate it and bring back their kind. The children (no longer babies) are given a gutting confession by their adoptive parents, and sent on a quest to find each other and re-activate the Elixir once and for all. Oh, and one more warning: Try not to get killed. Cast and Characters Main characters *'Zeplin' (voiced by Max Charleston)- An 11 year old Fyrotrope and one of the only ones left. He is a Naturepath and can control the four elements of nature. Zeplin is the first character to appear onscreen. *'Echo' (voiced by Raihan Azmain Wendell)- Echo is a sixteen year old Technopath and the older brother of Zeplin, Ayyar, and Arlo. *'Sadida' (voiced by Grey DeLisle)- The oldest of the group, Sadida is a 20 year old Cloud (a person who can train themselves to see into the future and past, and can stop time passing). *Eva- Eva is an 18 year old Navaday (can communicate with all living beings including plants and animals) and the second oldest of the siblings. *'Arlo' (voiced by Raymond Ochoa)- Armed with a bow and arrow, Arlo is also a Navaday and the middle child of the siblings. He is 13. *Ayyar- Ayyar is a Hybrid Fyrotrope, meaning she has more than one power, and the youngest of her siblings, aged five. Production A show similar to the concept of Descendants called Knights and Timing was in production, but never got completed as critics did not approve of the story. This was later rewritten from scratch and renamed Descendants, which finished production in July 2016 and started airing mid-August, and opened to immediate critical acclaim. Characters from the original show, Knights and Timing, apparently will appear in Descendants as supporting characters. Reception Descendants opened to wide critical acclaim, and became the highest non-American TV show to hold such good ratings. Common Sense Media gave the show 5/5 stars, while on IMDb it holds a rating of 9.1/10. The site's consensus reads, "Beautifully animated, creative and original, Descendants will be the next pop culture phenomenon soaring above others Pokémon and Yo-kai Watch .Time to say goodbye to those." Category:Franchise